


kiss away the pain

by thir13enth



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: why stand behind me when you can stand right beside me? —yonalili





	

**Author's Note:**

> for **akayona gift exchange 2016** , for **nemurenaivoron** (on tumblr):
> 
> hi! i was super excited to write this for you because i really love this ship and i’m glad that you feel the same way! but haha i’ll be honest, i haven’t written akayona fic in a long while and i’m half scared and half afraid to give you this lol. at any rate, thank you so much for allowing me the opportunity to write this wonderful and pure ship.

Lili has no doubt that Yona can wear the most expensive silks and the most rare embroideries without disgracing their value. After all, even fallen, Yona is still a princess and she could make an outfit more beautiful just by simply donning it.

But Lili thinks that of everything that Yona wears, she wears injuries most gracefully.

This evening, as almost every other, Yona enters the healing springs after a long hard day.

Without a word, without a single inch of fabric over her skin, Yona comes to the water. Her fair complexion looks milky white in rising steam. She squats down, doesn’t even take a moment to feel the temperature before she dives her entire body in, sending a quick stream of bubbles to the surface and starting several circles of waves around her.

Lili waits for the ripples to reach her skin, watching the water lap up and down over her chest. She’s been in the water for long enough that the near-scalding temperatures of the springs don’t feel like anything to her — she can only tell that the water is hot by the small whimper that slips from Yona’s lips as she fully enters the water, the heat and the lingering oils from the medicinal herbs stinging the cuts over her feet and hands, her shins and forearms.

Yona sits down on a submerged rock in the springs, smoothed down over weeks of polish and years of use. She makes herself comfortable before she takes a deep breath and plunges her head into the water, letting her face soak. She rubs her hands over her face a few times, and as her breath starts to run out and her mind starts to go numb, she tucks her unruly scarlet hair behind her ears before she emerges and inhales the cool evening air.

When she opens her eyes, Lili is seated beside her. Yona lets her take her right hand.

“Hey,” Yona greets.

Lili’s dark blue eyes scanning the blemishes over Yona’s arm — small cuts, some fresh and others slightly scarred over, abrasions that speckle her skin with red pinpoint dots, oblong bruises stretched over portions of her forearm, scabs of scrapes near her elbow, calluses over her fingers. She looks at them for another moment, then bows her head down to press her lips against the injuries.

“You were out so long training,” she says softly between kisses.

“It’s never long enough,” Yona replies, with a small shake of her head. “I need to become stronger.”

“But you’re already so strong,” she murmurs over Yona’s skin.

Yona looks at her with lowered eyelids. “No. It’s because I’m so weak that the bruises show on my skin.”

Lili sighs. “Why are you training so hard? You know that you don’t have to.”

Yona shakes her head. She’s answered this question a million times before. “I’ve told you before,” she tells Lili, staring straight into her eyes. “I need to protect everyone. I need to protect _you_.”

Lili doesn’t look away. She stares deep into Yona’s violet eyes, biting down hard on her bottom lip. Worry flickers over her eyes — concerns that she’s talked to Yona about before, an apprehension and fear for the safety of the other princess for throwing herself out at the forefront of the battle and taking on all the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders — but it’s quickly replaced with a laugh.

“Don’t forget that I can fight too,” Lili gently reminds Yona, tucking a stray strand of her crimson hair away.

A smile breaks over Yona’s lips. “Right,” she says, reaching up to catch Lili’s wrist between her fingers. She turns Lili’s hand over and sees the dirty scrapes over her palm. “Hak hasn’t been going easy on you, has he?”

“Nope,” Lili affirms, then watches Yona raise her hand to her lips to kiss it. “But I’ve been getting stronger,” she continues, but then stops herself from gloating too much. “Well — not as strong as you, maybe next time when you’re fighting…save me a punch?”

Yona laughs softly, cradling the other women’s face in both of her hands. “Only if you beat me it first.”

**Author's Note:**

> eek that was my first akayona fic in a long long time! i hope that was ok


End file.
